Timeless
by Ineedanewnamethatisnottaken
Summary: One shots of the pokespe characters. Please read, the chapters will subjects and characters will vary. Each one may be loosely connected to each other or may not. Second sets focus on Crystal after the HGSS arc.
1. Blue- reflect

**Deflect**

A simple question, no interrogation could be solved by a silver tongue and an innocent face. It could be solved by lies, flirts, and innocent glances. This feeble, delicate girl couldn't be a thief and would not harm anything.

"You must have mistaken me for someone" Batting her eyelashes and innocently smiling at the adult, after all she was a child.

"I hope you find your money, sir. I have to hurry home now. Goodbye" Lying was easy, after all she was a kid.

"No problem, I would hate to worry your parents, miss." The young man, started walking away and all the girl could do was giggle as his figure disappeared in the distance.

* * *

><p>No worries after all, she could not be late arriving home because she didn't have one. No, that thought was false, she was very late arriving home, six years late. She didn't go home after playing with other children, instead she was taken to somewhere else. To live with other children, to cry, to run, to survive. She was very late, and seemed to have gotten lost while going home. The plan at the time of running away was simple, escape was go back to your home region. Find mom, dad, and all of your friends. If only the image of her parents didn't fade away with the time she spent with Silver and the other children.<p>

At least she was better off then the red head, at least she could remember where she was from, her name, her birthday, some other place then the facility. She liked to credit his humanity and snarky humor to herself, after all wouldn't he be just like the other nameless kids just with more privileges without her. She loved him like a sister, in fact if he never found his parents she would adopt him into her family when she met her parents again. She wondered where he was at this time or how he was doing. They decided to spilt ways after a year of escaping the organization.

Before they spilt the two learned how to become very good lairs, she wore more masks than when she lived with the Mask of Ice. By now nobody, not even Silver would recognize her if she tried. Deflecting questions and accusations was child's play. Nobody could see what she was truly thinking and she always stayed one step ahead. Nobody could get close no matter home friendly she acted. People where just pawns, like what she used to be. They're tools wearing wonderful glasses that make them blind from tragedy. To thievery, to murder, to kidnapping. Out of all people who was able to have those beautiful glasses ripped off was her, and other innocent people who didn't even know what those words mean. Out of all the children playing that day she was the one taken to the sky by the bird said to grant eternal happiness, what lies.

Lies created the world, it made it turn. She wouldn't be alive without the ability to be two-faced, to scam, to laugh at other peoples misery. It fed her and Silver. At the same time she knew how bitter she was, how her heart at some times felt like it was going to break. That is how she felt right now walking away from this town that no longer belongs to. A place she once called home, the town that seemed much smaller then before. Full of people who didn't recognize her and people she couldn't recognize. The only thing that didn't change was ow people acted, so care free and happy. How could those boys receive rare pokemon with no strings attached.

Why were they so happy to leave home and set out into this cruel, cold world. Were they idiots Team Rocket could kill them, yet they set out for an "adventure". Did their parents not worry for them, they were as young as her but there was one difference they were naive. They given everything they owned, even that pokemon. They were never chased after, they never starved, they never stole for survival, they were the type she loved to steal from. The type she loved to teach a lesson to about how people act in the real world. She would harden them up by taking a small about of their valuables before Team Rocket stole everything. The two from the same town as her were privileged. Those two were able to escape her way of life even though they lived in the same area before, what a joke. She remembered asking the Mask of Ice why they were kidnapped. His response, I choose the children by where they lived and who was their family. It could have been them in her place walking away from the lab with a stolen pokemon. It could have been her in their place, walking away from a loving family. Smiling and so care free. Maybe most of her smiles would be real if that was the case.

For the first time in a while she cried. She wanted and wanted everything they had, everything that she didn't have. She wanted Silver to be next to her, to tell her if we escaped the Mask of Ice we could do anything, but he could be motionless in an ally way for all she knew. She didn't want to have to steal to eat, or be chased after by Team Rocket for stealing important information, the police for plain thievery, or the Mask organization for trying to be free. She didn't deserve this, so why did she have to be kidnapped, to be trained, and the freeze in the cold. She held the squrtile close to her a sobbed, clinging to the pokemon because two others were given the children in much better circumstances. She only wanted to go home to her mother and father's smiles. If only she knew where they were.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I am writing again. This one was written because i think this was how Blue felt before she met Red and Green. I always imagined she a envious or other because unlike Silver she had memories of before she was kidnapped. <strong>

**Please leave a review.**


	2. Crystal-Determined

_**A girl her age should worry about her hair or clothing, not work or evil organizations.**_

She was filling out a report with Green and Silver on evolution and trading, she felt out of place as usual. She would come home and hear questions asked by her mother, asking when she would take a day off or something. She wasn't a workaholic like others said, the people who say things like that are the lazy ones.

When she goes home she plans to practice her kicks and her stamina, after all her last clash with Team Rocket ending with her beaten up. It made her realize how weak she was compared to her juniors, seniors, and teamates . The four admins of the organization was right about one thing, that if Silver had stayed with instead of going ahead she would have won. She was fast and strong but not as fast as someone who spent the first half to his life running and fighting for the hope of making it to the next day. She also lagged behind Gold and Silver when it came to battling. She could't stop Team Rocket from reviving Acreus, she could't fight the great legendary like Gold could, and she couldn't collect the plates at the speed Silver could, actually no one except for maybe Blue could. Though calling herself weak was an understatement, nobody is weak if they lived through the things she went through, but the people that she was surrounded by cast a shadow that left her on the dark. She was overshadowed by her coworkers, but that didn't make her bitter, it only motivated her to improve.

"Kris, Green, I am checking out for the night. I suggest you go home soon too." Silver called out to her as he started packing up.

"Wait, Silver I need your help, please wait a moment." She asked Silver, glancing up from her desktop, to comfirm that the redhead didn't just walk out.

"Sure, I have time to kill. I do not feel like going home anytime soon." He responded, she couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, one of the good things about the difference from him as a kid was that his wasn't as monotone.

* * *

><p>It took her about ten more minutes for her to make sure her report saved before leaving the seat. She followed Silver outside the building before stoping to ask him a question.<p>

"Silver I want you to train me in fighting. I know I just kick my opponents but if I could learn how to fight better I could be a much better trainer." She said, she needed to be stronger to be able to protect the children of this world.

"You don't need it" A short response that was said by the redhead.

"I may not need it but I want it." She retorted with a quick statement.

"You're asking a person who grew up on the streets and with a crazy old man to help you learn to fight. Go ask Green he was properly trained." Silver's response was a bit more elaborated this time.

"Green works as a gym leader and part times here, you only work here." Reasonable quick responses were usaully the best way to get her two partners to help.

"Touché. I guess I can help, but why do you need training anyway, you're fine the way you are." Silver voice seemed to cut through the space and hit her, but her answer is as same as it has been since she first met the kids at the orphanage.

"To protect the kids around us of course. I have to be someone they look up to and since that fight with the Team Rocket admins I realized that I needed to get stronger. We may have won that battle but i couldn't stop that lady from going on or catch Arcues to convey my feeling that pokémon. I failed as my duty as the catcher." My voice was calm for a person who just admitted their faults was their failures, but it was my failures that made me want to improve.

"You're determined that is half the battle, Kris. We meet tomorrow I am just as tough as a teacher as Green, see you tomorrow." Silver said before calling out Hoachcrow to fly back home.

She smiled to herself, tomorrow will be a day a improvements. Something that took her looking into herself to find where her faults laid, it was something others couldn't do, but something a determined person could.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: I always imagined the Dex holder like Green and Silver to be a bit snarky and sarcastic so that may come in during later chapters.<strong>

**Also if you have any request on characters you want me to write about please comment. **

**Constructive criticism is appreciated **

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
